As is well known to those versed in plant husbandry, high labor costs in the necessarily repeated transplanting of growing plants, and high costs of materials and supplies required for such transplanting, have become serious economic problems, particularly to the commercial grower. While my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,936 has disclosed certain improvements toward reducing labor and material costs, there remains the need for additional reduction in such costs.